teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Disclaimer
About In every episode, Team Four Star puts a disclaimer stating that DragonBall Z Abridged is a (non-profit) fan based parody, while acknowledging DragonBall, DragonBall Z, and DragonBall GT are all owned by Funamation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. They end it by asking the viewers to support the official release. Characters Reading Starting with episode 17, a character will read the disclaimer. The joke is that the character dies either in the episode they read the disclamer, or foreshadows their death. It can also be read from a featured character. * Episode 17: Zarbon * Episode 18: Vegeta * Episode 19: Guldo * Episode 20: Recoome * Episode 21: Burter (Reads it really fast, then ends by saying "Yes, Record Time!!) * Episode 22: Jeice * Episode 23: Ginyu * Episode 24: Super Kami Guru (Falls asleep on Akira Toriyama, then continues on) * Episode 25: Nail * Episode 26: Dende * Episode 27: Vegeta * Episode 28: Vegeta (Reads thru it in his last moments while coughing and wheezing) * Episode 29: Krillin (After reading, he asks the behind the scenes crew how he did. A crewmember said it was good, and will send his paycheck at his next kin, which worries Krillin) * Episode 30 (Part 1, 2 &3): Freeza * Episode 31: Turtle * Episode 32: Bulma * Episode 33: Mecha Freeza and King Cold (Freeza malfunctions at DragonBall Gt causing King Cold to finish up) * Episode 34: Yamcha * Episode 35: Yamcha (stops at the beginning, then continues in a worried tone) * Episode 36: Android 19 * Episode 37: Yajirobe * Episode 38: Android 20/Dr. Gero * Episode 39: Chi-Chi (Goku is screaming his lungs out while she reads it) * Episode 40: Korin * Episode 41: Oolong * Episode 42: Kami * Episode 43: Piccolo * Episode 44: Master Roshi (After reading, he chuckles for a bit on the word "release") * Episode 45: Goku * Episode 46: Dr. Briefs * Episode 47: Android 17 * Episode 48: Imperfect Cell * Episode 49: Bulma and Baby Trunks (Both take turns reading disclaimer before ending together) * Episode 50: Semi-Perfect Cell * Episode 51: Android 18 Trivia * Bulma, Turtle, Yajirobe, Chi-Chi, Korin, Oolong, Dr. Briefs, and Baby Trunks are the only characters so far to read the disclaimer and not die * Vegeta, Dende, Super Kami Guru, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, and Goku are the only ones to read the disclaimer and have been revived by the DragonBalls ** Vegeta, Dende, Super Kami Guru, and Krillin are the only ones that read the disclaimer before dying ** Krillin and Master Roshi are the only ones that died and came back from the original DragonBall series ** Super Kami Guru is the only person to die permanently after being revived from the dragonballs * Freeza (if one counts the three parts in episode 30) has the honor of reading the disclaimer the most (4 times) ** Vegeta holds the second best at 3 times * Starting in the episode Cell Reception, Team Four Star drops the "non-profit" line out of the disclaimer. This is because their other videos (Let's Plays, Episode Breakdowns, etc.) have gained enough profit to make it irrelevant. They later revealed their Patreon page as another way to get funding from fans. Category:Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Team Four Star